totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme
''Extreme Laser Tag'' Lindsay wakes up and walks into a puddle where Duncan sees her and laughs. In the Confessional: Lindsay said that she has had it with Duncan and he should be voted off. DJ then came running to the rescue. Beth moans about Harold still gone. Then Courtney retaliated by calling Beth a nerdling as well. Heather was seen eating a cupcake that mostly Owen wanted. Tyler told Owen it wasn't worth it but he didn't listen. Chris then said since the guys and the girls are fighting a lot today's challenge was guys vs girls. Everyone cheered. Bridgette then aimed to get Duncan out right away. Everyone got laser guns and the last opposing gender wins. The guys got a 10 second head start and they all hid in the ground. Ezekiel said that he made a plan but it was a last resort one. Duncan then said that they'd need to do some criminal action if they want to stay on the show. Meanwhile Heather yells at Lindsay for agreeing with Izzy on something and then the girls split up... Lindsay, Bridgette, Izzy... Eva, Beth, Courtney... Heather. Eva kept on talking to Beth non-stop and that's when Courtney got annoyed and went with Heather. Izzy's team spotted Owen, Ezekiel, and Tyler. Duncan told DJ to run for it and he did. Owen ran, Ezekiel did too. Tyler shot Bridgette and Bridgette shot Tyler making them both out. Ezekiel asked Owen if he knew what to do and then Courtney and Heather came rushing in saying "Get Ready Suckers"! ''Ezekiel did his fast moves with his hat and got them both out. Heather was furious and before she was sent out of the arena she kicks Ezekiel in the groin. Izzy stated that Lindsay and her have to stay close, and Eva was actually getting scared and then she shot and got Owen out. Owen cried and Ezekiel shouted out for him until Lindsay shot and Ezekiel fell back to the pole. Duncan laughed and then Lindsay tried to get Duncan but missed. Eva then ran after them (along with Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy). DJ was scared to death and wanted to get the heck out of here. Then Duncan was trying to make a plan in the few minutes he has before the girls get them. Izzy said to walk slowly on the wall and then shoot. That's when DJ gave Duncan his gun and Duncan got an idea. Beth said that there was nowhere to hide. Then Duncan jumped out and shot with all his might. Lindsay screamed and got hit to the floor. Eva got scratched and then got out but Beth did the matrix and did the tripple flip strike and Duncan's mowhawk was tied to a nail and then got messed up and got out. Then DJ saw his gun and grabbed it. Beth said it was gonna be alright after the girls win and that's when everyone but Owen doubted DJ. Then DJ fired and missed but once Beth shot her laser got bounced back by DJ's laser and DJ ducked while Beth got hit directly in the face. Chris and Chef declared the winners to the guys and the guys cheerd and apologized to DJ. At the ceremony the guys only came to place their votes and then went to bed. Chris skipped everything and said Heather was out. Heather was shocked and said Lindsay wasn't a true friend and then Lindsay snapped at Heather. While a really, really, furious Heather leaves the island Chef comes trying to shoot a chipmunk but misses and accidentally hit Heather's head. So then she was bald and was frozen in shock so Duncan came and threw her on the boat. In the Confessional: DJ said that he has earned the respect of many campers now. In the Confessional: Lindsay calmed down and said now that somebody who really wanted her out is gone, she is aiming with Bridgette to get Duncan out. In the Confessional: Duncan said that he was finally glad that Heather left the island, but that he thought she was hot (even without her hair). He also said that he felt good to finally kiss Heather even though he was disgusted by it. In the Confessional: Owen revealed that everybody voted off Heather except for DJ, and Lindsay. Bridgette talks to Lindsay and makes an alliance with her to get Duncan out, Lindsay agrees and they both laugh sinisterly. Chris then questiones if Owen, and Tyler will find out about Bridgette's secret betrayal, and if Chef will ever shave that mustache. After that Chris signs the show off. ''Second Heading Season 1, Episode 16 Episode Guide "The Heat-Door-athon" "